POKEMON: ADVENTURES ON REMNANT
by L.A.V.C
Summary: Remnant, un mundo habitado por personas y pokemons. Un mundo con una gran variedad de leyendas, sin embargo esta historia se centrara en cierto rubio.(pésimo primer summary, lo se).
1. Capítulo 1

**RWBY le pertenece a** **Rooster Teeth,** **Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

 **Este es mi primer fic ojala les agrade, cualquier crítica es bien recibida y todo consejo es aceptado. En fin, disfruten la historia.**

"diálogos humano"

" _ **pensamientos humanos o pokemon**_ **"**

" _ **pokemon hablando"**_

 _-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

CAPITULO 1: El Inicio

 _Pokemon_

 _Los seres humanos han vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo acompañados por estos seres. Algunos investigadores han llegado a la conclusión de que estos existían mucho antes que las personas. Otros piensan que fueron los pokémon quienes crearon el mundo en que vivimos hoy. Juntos, los seres humanos y pokémon han vivido lado a lado, casi como si uno no pudiera existir sin el otro._

 _Los humanos y los pokémon conviven de muchas maneras diferentes. Algunos simplemente los utilizan como mascotas o para entretenimiento. Algunos los usan para proteger a otros humanos y pokémon de aquellos que eligen usar pokémon para daño alrededor del mundo._

 _El uso más popular para los pokémons es entrenarlos para la batalla o en espectáculos. Adultos y niños de todo el mundo van de viaje para convertirse en entrenadores y competir en batallas profesionales. Aquellos que resultan ser los más fuertes pasan a convertirse en campeones de las distintas regiones del mundo._

 _Sin embargo, al pasar de los años aparecieron unas criaturas corrompidas parecidas a los pokemons, pero con un mayor poder destructivo. Debido a la poca información que se tiene de ellos fueron llamados Grimms_

 _En este mundo existen una gran variedad de leyendas desde unas aves capaces de controlar los elementos de tal forma de alterar el clima en el mundo, hasta una leyenda de unas doncellas capaces de controlar elementos basados en las estaciones del año. Sin embargo, existe una leyenda olvidada que nos habla sobre un "elegido" encargado de traer paz al mundo. Un tipo capaz de calmar a los pokemons Legendarios y quien acabo con grandes organizaciones criminales._

 _Pero nuestra historia se centra en un punto de cambio en el mundo, un cambio inesperado para este mundo, la llegada de un nuevo héroe._

 _Ya sabes lo que dicen: "A través de la acción: Un hombre se convierte en héroe. A través de la muerte: Un héroe se convierte en leyenda. A través del tiempo: Una leyenda se convierte en mito. Y aprendiendo del mito, un hombre toma acción."_

 _-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Este es un parque común y corriente en un mundo maravilloso diferente al resto.

En este mundo donde las criaturas con poderes conocidas como Pokemons existían y conviven junto a la humanidad. Un mundo donde estos junto a los humanos fueron capaces de traer paz al mundo.

En este lugar se encuentra un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules de 10 se encuentra deprimido. Debido a que su deseo de ser un entrenador como el resto de su familia le es imposible.

Jaune Arc no sabía porque él era el único en su familia en no poder convertirse en un **Aura Guardián**.

La familia de los Arc son uno de los mas grande talentos en el mundo, el control del aura. Se dice que esta familia son descendientes del gran Sir Aaron que permanecieron ocultas por la amenaza de los enemigos que tuvo este. En la actualidad esta familia ha producido una gran cantidad de héroes capaces de controlar el aura, sin embargo para que estos sean guiados en el camino del aura deben pasar una prueba.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 **-Más temprano en el complejo Arc-**

Durante los últimos años, Jaune Arc se había estado preparando para este momento, la gran prueba de selección de pokemons.

Frente a el se encontraban sus padre y unos huevos Pokemons.

"Estas listo hijo" Dijo Arthur Arc, el actual campeón de Arcadia y líder de la familia Arc.

"Si" Asintio el rubio menor.

El sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, se dice que el mejor pokemon que un aura guadian debe tener es un Lucario, por ello para que un Arc inicie su entrenamiento debe primero ser compatible con un huevo de Lucario.

"Ya puedes empezar, pequeño" Dijo Morgana Arc, coordinadora y matriarca de la familia Arc.

Asintiendo Jaune se acercó a los huevos pokemon y dejo fluir su aura recordando las lecciones de sus padres. Poco a poco el niño fue rodeado de un pequeño resplandor azul que comenzó a acercarse a los huevos pokemons, sin embargo esta parecía chocar con una especie de barrea invisible.

Sintiéndose débil Jaune dejo de expulsar el aura para poner un mirada derrotada.

"No lo logre" Susurro deprimido

Ambos padres del niño suspiraron.

"Lo siento hijo, para la próxima será" Trato de consolar Morgana a su niño.

"No te preocupes campeón a la próxima lo conseguirás" Exclamo Arthur.

"No…no habrá próxima" Dijo Jaune mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Voy a salir un rato, regresare para la cena". Necesitaba despejarse.

" _Jaune"_ Pensaron ambos padres

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

Suspirando Jaune se levantó para regresar a su casa. Tal vez sus padres tienen razón y debería calmarse y esperar a la siguiente prueba, pero antes de regresar quería dar una vuelta al bosque que se encuentra cerca al parque.

Este bosque era uno de los lugares más visitados de la región de Arcadia ya que se cree que en el habita el pokemon legendario Xerneas. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó su pecho, su pequeña capa azul se movía con la brisa. Estaba en el centro del bosque, junto a el un antigua santuario dedicado a Xerneas, que resplandecía con el sol, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que haría ahora.

Y entonces lo oyó.

Era un sonido monstruoso y profundo, pero bastante fuerte, y al parecer estos venían del santuario. Se acercó, buscando a la fuente del sonido. Tras no encontrarlo Jaune comenso a retirarse pensando que se lo había imaginado entonces, lo oyó de nuevo. Pero esta vez, parecía que decía algo...como si tratara de comunicarse con él.

Como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

No, no hay manera. Jaune no podía comunicarse con los pokemons como el resto de su familia era imposible, pero una pequeña esperanza comenzó a formarse en su alma.

"... Voy a lamentar esto." Jaune sacudió la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del santuario. Se empujó a través de la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido, utilizando una pequeña antorcha del santuario. Tras caminar un poco y distraerse con las pinturas del santuario casi choco de cara con una columna, eludiéndola en último segundo resbalándose por unas escaleras cercanas.

" _Uf!"_ Jaune gruñó. Levantándose apoyándose en la pared, utilizándola para volver a ponerse de pie. Miró su ropa y suspiró. " _recién fueron lavadas ayer_ "

Y entonces oyó el sonido otra vez. Más alto esta vez.

Más cerca... Muy cerca.

Enfrente suyo.

Sintiendo un poco de miedo, Jaune tragó saliva y alzo la antorcha para ver la fuente del sonido, esperaba algún pokemon salvaje o uno de los llamados Grimms. Lo que vio en lugar de eso fue...

Bueno, no estaba seguro de como describir lo que estaba mirando. Parecía muchas cosas. El cuerpo de un felino, una cola de pez, los antebrazos de un reptil, una cresta corintia gris; era una especie de mezcla de diferentes partes de pokemon. Lo único que no podía distinguir era su cara, que estaba oculta por una máscara de cobre. Sólo sus brillantes ojos verdes eran visibles, chocando contra sus ojos con una mirada vacía.

"Oh por…." Jaune sintió que su pecho se apretaba, su respiración aumentando rápidamente. Este ser parecía demasiado intimidante. Deseaba volver atrás y olvidarse de haber salido de su casa, e ir a con sus padre a-

 _"_ _ **Ayúdame".**_

¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino esa voz?

 _"_ _ **¿Puedes oírme?"**_ Preguntó de nuevo la voz, resonando en la cabeza de Jaune. Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon mientras se aferraba a la cabeza.

"¿Esto es real?" Susurró repetidamente.

 _ **"**_ _ **Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme."**_

" _¿Quién eres?"_ Jaune pregunto, mientras miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

Jaune tenía miedo, pero no podía evitar su curiosidad infantil respecto al ser.

La criatura pareció estremecerse ante algo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras retrocedía. Jaune pareció notarlo y vio algo atorado en una de sus patas traseras. Una estaca de madera estaba ahí, un rastro de sangre seca rodeando la herida. Al menos ahora sabía por qué pedía ayuda.

Jaune tenía miedo, pero ningún Arc dejaría a un pokemon sufrir si pudiera evitarlo.

"Espera..." dijo, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la criatura. Utilizando la antorcha para iluminar la herida, de modo que Jaune podía verla mejor. Agarró firmemente la madera, preparándose para retirarla. "Esto probablemente dolerá".

Reuniendo fuerza, Jaune tiró. La criatura gruñó, cavando sus garras delanteras en la tierra mientras la madera salía de su pie. Con un rápido movimiento Jaune sacó la estaca y lo arrojó.

"Allí," Jaune suspiro, "Todo bien."

La bestia miró su pie, moviéndolo. Jaune vio sus ojos estrechos mientras la herida empezaba a sangrar un poco más. " _ **Todavía me duele**_ **".**

"Tardará un tiempo en ponerse completamente mejor" explicó Jaune. Pero ahí otro modo de mejorar la herida, mas no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo. "conozco otro modo de ayudarte."

 _ **"... ¿Cuál**_ _ **?"**_ **, dijo** la quimera, _**"¿Tendrás que encerrarme en uno de esos extraños aparatos, para llevarme a un Centro Pokemon?".**_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La criatura pareció ignorar sus palabras. _**"He oído una vez antes acerca de los entrenadores pokemon de mis hermanos. ¿Eres un entrenador de pokémon?"**_

"¿Tus hermanos?" Jaune preguntó, pero decidió no forzar el tema, "Quiero decir, no. Aun no tengo mi pokemon inicial."

" _ **Ya**_ _ **veo... Entonces por favor ayúdame."**_

"Okey, aquí voy" Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a emanar aura hacia la herida, a diferencia de con los pokehuevos, el pokemon se sincronizaba con el aura de Jaune. Algo desconocido para ellos es que en ese instante ambos formaron un vínculo de entrenador y pokemon ya no visto en esta época.

Al terminar el proceso Jaune no pudo evitar ver maravillado a la herida curada, esto probaba algo que el consideraba una causa perdida. Este pokemon era su compañero.

La criatura dirigió sus ojos hacia él _ **.**_ _ **"Que fue eso".**_

"Fue una unión de nuestra auras, compañero" Dijo Jaune emocionado.

" _ **¿Compañero?".**_ Cuestiono el pokemon confundido.

"El método de curación con aura solo funciona si nuestra auras son compatibles, este método es usado en mi familia para que a diferencia de la mayoría de los casos de entrenadores, nosotros seamos amigos de nuestros pokemons. Al sincronizarse nuestras auras nos convertimos en compañero, claro si tú lo deseas" Dijo Jaune un tanto cabizbajo.

"… _ **.amigo"**_ Susurro el pokemon. Tras estar en silencio por un rato se acerco a Jaune. _**"Me gusta el sonido de eso".**_

"¡Si!" Exclamo lleno de alegría Jaune antes de abrazar a su primer pokemon. Mientras lo abrazaba recordó algo. "A propósito, ¿tienes nombre?"

El pokemon miró el cielo, mientras pensaba su respuesta. No sabía como responder a la pregunta. Su creador nunca llego a nombrarlo a él ni a sus hermanos.

 _ **"**_ _ **Creo que mi nombre es... Código Cero"**_ **.** Por fin respondió el pokemon.

"Código Cero, eh. Ya sé, te llamare Zero hasta que encontremos uno más adecuado para ti" Respondió Jaune alegre.

" _ **Me parece bien"**_ Dijo Zero mientras se levantaba. _**"¿No deberíamos buscar la forma de salir?".**_

"Tienes razón, vamos no puedo espera hasta que mis padres te vean" Dijo Jaune mientras comenzaba a buscar una salida seguido por Zero.

 _-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

 _Este encuentro marco el inicio de una nueva leyenda en el mundo pokemon y sinceramente me muero de ganas por ver como se desenvuelve. Pero de momento solo me quedare de observador._

 _Sin nada más que añadir solo me queda decir:_

 _Bienvenido al mundo de Pokémon._

 **N/A:**

Espero que este primer capítulo les guste, la verdad me gustaría un consejo que tengan y/o crítica constructiva.

Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY le pertenece a** **Rooster Teeth,** **Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

 **Este es mi primer fic ojala les agrade, cualquier crítica es bien recibida y todo consejo es aceptado. En fin, disfruten la historia.**

"diálogos humano"

" _pensamientos humanos o_ _ **pokemon**_ "

" **pokemon hablando"**

 _-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

CAPITULO 2: AÑOS DESPUES

Se puede apreciar un bosque lleno árboles que parecían alternar de color, cerca de un lago se encontraba dos personas meditando. A su alrededor tenían una gran variedad de pokemons.

Una de ellas era un hombre adulto de cabello rubio vestido únicamente con un polo blanco y pantalones azules, junto a él se encontraba un adolecente parecido al hombre vestido con una polera negra y pantalones negros.

Ambos se encuentran rodeados de una fina capa de energía azul que parecía resonar con los pokemons.

"Creo que es suficiente" Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba.

"Por fin" Exclamo el adolecente mientras se tiraba en el pasto. "Cuanto me falta para dominar el aura, padre."

"Por ahora, deberías enfocarte en mejorar tu resistencia." Dijo Arthur mientras se alejaba del claro "Por cierto Jaune asegúrate de venir antes de las 8, hoy tendremos visitas."

El joven, conocido como Jaune Arc -que ahora tenía diecisiete años-,se levantó mientras miraba alrededor del pequeño claro que era el campo de entrenamiento de su familia por generaciones.

"Debería comenzar a buscar una academia de entrenamiento", pensó para sí mismo mientras se alejó del claro y regresó a su casa. Todavía pensando en un lugar donde él y Zero pudieran encajar entro en su hogar cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras intentaba no hacer ningún ruido repentino.

"¿Jaune?" -dijo una voz mientras Jaune grito para luego girarse y al instante se recostó contra la pared, tratando de calmar su corazón.

"Mamá, ¿acaso quieres matarme?" Jaune preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras intentaba actuar calmado.

"Jejeje, lo siento no pude resistirlo" Dijo Morgana. "¿Cómo les fue a ti y a tu padre?"

"Bien, muy pronto dominare mi aura y estaré listo para probar el ingresar a una academia", dijo Jaune mientras buscaba a algo o alguien con la mirada. Diane sólo levantó una ceja mientras asentía lentamente.

"Um... Bueno, si buscas a Zero está en el jardín trasero", dijo mientras dejaba a Jaune solo, mientras el chico suspiraba aliviado.

"Gracias", dijo Jaune mientras se dirigía hacia el jardín.

El jardin era como uno cualquiera que tendría una familia. Redujo su aura lo más posible, este es el momento de...

" **Que haces** "

Suspiro mientras volteaba encontrándose con Zero viéndolo con curiosidad.

"Como lo supiste" Dijo Jaune resignado.

" **Después de tano tiempo juntos te vuelves predecible".** Respondió Zero. **"¿Dónde está el resto?"**

"Vamos a verlos" Dijo Jaune animado. Después de todo que chico no estaría feliz de ver a sus pokemons.

Ambos, pokemon y entrenador, caminaron más adentro en el jardín rumbo a una zona descampada.

"Okey" Dijo Jaune mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¡Salgan chicos!"

De diversas partes del jardín aparecieron 2 pokemons.

El primero en aparecer tenía la apariencia de una espada unida a un escudo. Sin embargo lo resaltante de este ser, aparte de que este flotando, era la empuñadura donde se puede apreciar una especie de ojo purpura y de esta parecen salir unas telas que parecen hacer alusión a unos brazos.

El último era una especie de anguila azul con toques de amarillo con dos brazos, lo más resaltante de este pokemon es que levitaba sobre el suelo.

"Aegislash y Eelektross" Dijo Jaune feliz. "¿Qué tal estuvo su descanso?"

"…". Jaune suspiro, Aegislash es un pokemon callado desde que lo conoció como un Honedge. Son contadas las veces que este pokemon le dirige la palabra, aunque agradece que lo escucha cuando combaten.

" **Lo disfrute".** Dijo el último de los pokemons. Eelektross fue el último en unirse al grupo. Se unió al grupo en un viaje que hizo con su padre al continente de Anima.

"Muy bien, espero lo disfrutaran" Dijo Jaune poniéndose serio. "Es hora de entrenar".

"…" **.** Aegislash cambio a su forma filo.

" **Empecemos".** Eelektross fue rodeado por unos rayos.

" **¿Que haremos?".** Zero tenso sus músculos listo para el entrenamiento.

"Perfeccionaremos todos sus movimientos"

 _-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

 **-Más tarde en el bosque perteneciente a la familia Arc-**

Tras un duro entrenamiento Jaune y sus pokemons se encontraban descansando cerca una desembocadura siendo iluminados por una fogata. Tras ver su reloj vio que faltaba una hora para que llegue la visita.

"Debemos apresurarnos en…". Jaune se vio interrumpido por una inmensa presión de una aura negativa cuyo origen no podían detectarlo.

" **¿De dónde viene esta presión?".** Pregunto Aegislash con voz seria.

" **Sea lo que sea, no es bueno".** Dijo Eelektross mientras miraba alrededor.

"… **.se acerca".** Dijo Zero.

"Lo sé" Dijo Jaune mientras enfocaba su aura en sus piernas para retroceder de ser necesario.

" **GRAHHHH".** Rugió un monstruo marino con un parecido a una serpiente marina gigante. Simplemente viéndolo cualquiera diría que es un Gyarados. Sin embargo los colores no concordaban, normalmente sus colores serian un azul, amarillo y blanco; pero este era de color negro con el estómago blanco y los ojos rojos.

"…es un Grimm" Dijo Jaune serio, esto no será nada fácil. "Eelektross vamos a comenzar con un **rayo** , Aegislash prepárate a parar cualquiera de sus ataques con **escudo real** y Zero usa un **tri-ataque** ".

Al ver como preparaban sus ataques el Grimm se lanzó contra ellos con la cabeza brillando, sin embargo el golpe fue detenido por Aegislash. El Grimm retrocedió momentáneamente para luego moverse eludiendo el **rayo** para luego sumergirse en el mar evitando así el **tri-ataque.**

"tsk es más hábil de lo que pensaba" Susurro Jaune."Rapido Eelektros usa **rayo** en el….". Jaune se detuvo para saltar justo a tiempo evitando así una poderosa **hidrobomba**.

" **Grrr/Grah".** Emergiendo del agua aparecieron 2 Gyarados más aparte del anterior. Ambos abrieron su boca para volver a lanzar **hidrobombas**.

"¡Oh vamos!" Exclamo Jaune. "Aegislash usa **escudo real** para detener su ataque, Eelektross utiliza **rayo**. Zero prepárate para de soltar un **tri-ataque** cuando te lo indique."

Moviéndose a una increíble velocidad Aegislash se puso delante de los dos pokemons reteniendo el par de **hidrobombas** , tras el Eelektross lanzo un **rayo** hacia los Gyarados.

Silvally rugió mientras era rodeado por tres esferas de diferentes colores.

"Espera Zero" Dijo Jaune viendo fijamente al mar buscando que el tercer Gyarados aparezca, de pronto vio una figura nadando hacia ellos. " _Zero lanza el_ _ **tri-ataque**_ _hacia el mar_ "

" _ **De acuerdo".**_

Rugiendo Zero lanzo el ataque de manera veloz hacia la silueta en el mar, solo para que el Gyarados lo eluda saliendo a la superficie mientras preparaba un **hiperrayo.**

"De acuerdo, esto ya me canso" Dijo Jaune. "Eelektross acabalo con **rayo** antes de que termine de cargar el **hiperrayo**. Aegislash lanza una **bola sombra** contra uno, luego ataca con **espada santa**. Zero acaba con el otro con **garra brutal**."

Cumpliendo con las órdenes de Jaune lograron acabar con los Gyarados, los cueales parecían deshacerse en una especie de neblina negra.

"Uff eso fue estresante" Dijo Jaune mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo. "¿Cómo se encuentran chicos?"

" **Bien/…/Cansado".** Respondieron los 3 a la vez.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Impresionante" Dijo una nueva voz. "Eso fue una buena coordinación de entrenador y pokemon"

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Dijo Jaune confundido. Sus pokemons estaban listos para defender a su entrenador de ser necesario. "Seas quien seas sal y da la cara"

"No te asuste joven" Dijo la persona apareciendo de entre los árboles. "Solo quería ver la pelea."

"De _ninguna manera..."._ La persona parada frente a el es una de las que Jaune no esperaba ver.

El hombre era alto, con cabello plateado y llevaba gafas de vidrio con una bufanda verde oscuro que tenía un pequeño emblema en forma de cruz púrpura. Su atuendo consistía principalmente en un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camiseta verde. También usa pantalones de color verde oscuro. Y a su lado había un bastón adornado de plata con una piedra rara en la parte superior. Este hombre es el Director de la Academia de Beacon y el antiguo campeón de Sanus.

Ozpin... El Profesor pokemon de Beacon

"Hola Jaune, es bueno conocerte por fin". Saludo el hombre sonriendo.

"Sr. Ozpin, es un honor conocerlo" Dijo Jaune aparentando calma, pero por dentro _"¿Qué hace el director de Beacon aqui?¿Abra venido a investigar algo?¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?..."_

Mientras Jaune se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos el director Ozpin enfoco su mirada en el pokemon más resaltante de Jaune, Zero. Ozpin tenía que admitir que se sorprendió un poco al ver el pokemon, pero lo supero rápidamente al ver esto como una especie de señal de un cambio; hablando de eso….

"Es increíble que tengas a ese pokemon contigo Jaune"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Jaune confundido saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¿Usted sabe sobre Zero?"

"¿Zero?... es un buen nombre para el" Dijo Ozpin mientras se sentaba cerca a la olvidada fogata, la hizo unas señas a Jaune para que lo acompañe. "Respecto a tu pregunta Jaune, déjame responderte con otra pregunta."

 **¿Cuál es tu cuento de hadas favorito?**

 **N/A:**

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, agradezco el apoyo dado a la historia. Creo que se nota mi inexperiencia al momento de describir la pelea de pokemons. Prometo mejorar.

Una duda, quien creen que sería mejor pokemon para Jaune: Lycanroc (forma nocturna) , Manectric o Houndoom. Como un favor me gustaría si me pudieran recomendar pokemons para completar el equipo de Jaune.

Cualquier crítica y consejo es bien recibida.

Adiós


End file.
